Lo que sentí
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Ash nos relata sus pensamientos, luego de que se despidiera de Serena, especialmente y sobretodo, lo que piensa acerca de cierto suceso que ocurrió entre el y ella, justo antes de la partida de Serena, ¿Que cree Ash que sintió en ese momento? [Drabble] (Basado en el capitulo 47 de XY&Z)


Hola lectores, luego del tremendo día de ayer, desde las revelaciones de los juegos de sol y luna, pero sin duda, lo mejor del día de ayer, fue ese señor momento, del capitulo 47 de xy&z, me dio las fuerzas e inspiración de crear este nuevo drabble, que también es la primera vez que uso la primera persona, o P.O.V, que será el de Ash, y todo el drabble es desde esa perspectiva, así que no se si me salga bien o no, ustedes me dicen, sin mas que decir, al menos hasta el final de todo, empecemos

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

"Lo que senti"

Fue en ese momento, que no sabía que pasaba.

Ella y yo, junto con mis amigos, nos despedíamos, cuando menos lo esperaba, regreso a mí, subiendo esas escaleras eléctricas, e hizo algo que nunca me había pasado.

Serena toco sus labios con los míos, eso es a lo que llaman un besó, y eso fue lo que Serena hizo, me besó.

Al principio me sentía confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca me había besado nadie de esa manera, este sería mi primer beso, y al parecer, también el de ella.

Fueron pocos segundos de ese beso, y luego se separó, nos despedimos deseándole buena suerte en su viaje, se fue a la región hoenn, y con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver, sé que se volverá más fuerte en su viaje.

Pero algo había sentido a la hora de nuestro beso, fue algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, sentía algo en mi estómago, no era hambre ni la emoción que tengo cuando tengo una batalla pokémon, es algo que ni puedo explicar, pero como si mi estómago tuviese algún tipo de cosquilleo.

Y qué decir de sus labios, sentir tal suavidad de los suyos con los míos, es algo que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida, que me hubiese gustado que nos quedáramos unidos más tiempo, pero no podía estar conmigo todo el día, ya que tenía que tomar su vuelo.

Se estarán preguntado, ¿Qué se siente? Nunca había sido besado en mi vida, no en la boca, hasta ahora. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando nos separamos, me quede muy sorprendido y como una piedra, por la acción de Serena, pero mi interior… mi interior nunca lo había sentido de una manera tan rara, cosquilleo en mi estómago, mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte y rápido, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Sera lo que muchos dicen lo que es? ¿Estoy sintiendo eso por ella? Aún no se si realmente es eso, pero si les puedo decir, me gusto ese beso, quisiera sentir eso otra vez de ella, pero parece que no podrá posible, no ahora, sin embargo, es una experiencia que me gustaría volver a vivir, con ella.

Cuando sea el día que nos reencontremos, aclarare estas sensaciones que me invadieron, y quizás... solo quizás, podamos llegar a ser algo más de lo que fuimos. Serena... prometimos volvernos a ver algún día, y espero ese día, no tarde en llegar.

Fin.

Bueno... hay cosas que decir que empezare con la primera... ¡se hizo yusticia papá! bueno ya, basta de fanerias, el capitulo de ayer, y el beso, si, yo digo que si fue, déjenme creer. Como decía, me dejaron mas que feliz y satisfecho del final, y pensar que el final y la despedida iban a ser una decepción como la liga, pero no fue así, y eso quería, que estos tres años que llevo siguiendo este ship, valiesen la pena, y aunque se hayan separado, me siento feliz que haya sido una despedida de los mas memorable, y que haya sido con algo que yo no esperaba que sucediera, y pensar que solo ocurriría en mis sueños y los fics, ya no pido mas, no me importa nada mas, con lo que vi quede mas que satisfecho.

Este drabble, intente plasmar los pensamientos de Ash después de ese momento, e intentar de hacerlo, como el meditaría esta situación, o para decirlo mas claro, intente apegarme lo mas que pude a sus pensamientos, y de que pensaría después del beso, vi la escena no se cuantas veces, y ahí pude tener mas inspiración para crear esto, con solo fijarme en su mirada y reacción después de eso, espero entenderme.

Y señores, les diré que tenia la loca idea de retirarme de escribir, porque si nada salía bien, no tendría una motivación, y el amour me movió para entrar de lleno a este mundo, pero desde ayer, tengo un buen de motivación, y habrá mas fics por mi para un muy buen rato, tanto mas amour, como crack, quizás unos pocos harem, double ship, como los próximos estrenos, sorpresas, lo que tengo que continuar y terminar, e incluso habrá fics con las chicas de alola, no me importa escribir algo con alguna de ellas, si pude escribir con quien sea, con ellas también lo haré. Habra mas de mi por un buen tiempo mas, pero claro, todo será a su debido tiempo. Y se preguntan, ¿Que sigue de actualizarse? Tranquilos, "Relación compartida" ya esta en proceso, así que ese será el siguiente fic en actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado este drabble, y no se fijen en las palabras personales mías, lo que importa, son las palabras de la historia en si, que son 402 palabras, no de todo lo escrito aquí. Dejen sus favoritos, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, y de paso, si hice bien o no la primera persona, y como podría mejorarla si se necesita en algún futuro, esto si que es importante, sin mas que decir, me despido y nos leemos hasta otra.


End file.
